Opposites Attract
by Fangirl69
Summary: They say opposites attract...will Kaiba and Jou be able to figure out their true feelings for each other?


~Opposites Attract~

They say opposites attract...will Kaiba and Jou be able to figure out their true feelings for each other?

Chapter One - Rain

-------------------

Jou looked up into the blue, crystal clear sky as the blistering sun shined down upon his peaceful face. To think they predicted rain today. Jou yawned and awoke from his innocent daydreaming. He was on his way to school and had no time to wonder, unless he wanted another detention for being late. Jou turned the corner and peered out into the crowded school grounds which were filled with cheerful laughter and chatter.

"Hey Jou, your early!" shouted a small boy running towards the still half-asleep blonde.

"Well hey Yug, yeah I thought I might surprise Ms. Mathews after the huge lecture she gave me the other day for being late" Jou smiled. The spiky-haired boy always made Jou happy, his lively energy could easily make him smile. Which made Jou wonder if this guy could really be in year twelve? Yes that reminded him, Jou was almost 18. He couldn't believe dualist kingdom was over 2 years ago. It seemed like it was just yesterday Jou was hanging with his friends playing Dual Monsters. But now none of him or his friends had the time to sit around and play cards. They had to get right into school work and studying, which was the thing Jou despised the most.

"Move it mutt, your in my way" said and angry tone coming from behind. Jou span around, already knowing all to well who it was. Seto Kaiba harshly shoved his way past through him and his friends. On second thought, Kaiba was the one thing Jou despised most of all!

"Where does he go off strutting like he thinks he owns the damn place" hissed Honda. Honda was another one of Jou's best friends. He has been with him through thick and thin. Jou knew he could always count on him to back him up.

"I think all his money has gone to his head" bickered a perky brunette girl. Anzu, the only girl in the group. Jou knew not to take her lightly, she could be just as fierce at times than any other guy. Although she does have a huge heart and loves her friends dearly. The group laughed and started making their way to homeroom.

"Jounouchi you're on time!" the teacher cheered in delight.

"I guess there's a first time for everything" said Kaiba in his cool, sharp voice. Jou ignored him and took a seat next to his friends. At least he had friends, unlike a certain uptight CEO he knew. Kaiba was sitting in his usual spot at the back of the classroom, alone as always. It almost made Jou feel sorry for the guy. Pfft! Not a chance. The bastard was the luckiest man alive, he could afford anything he wanted. Unlike Jou who had to work long and hard for his money. But I guess he must feel a little lonely, even if he doesn't show it. Jou wouldn't know what he would do if he didn't have his friends.

-------------

Class was almost over while Jou sighed in relief. It was another usual day at school alright. Another day where he struggled to learn his school work and another day where he would constantly be assaulted by Kaiba.

Jou finally got up from his seat and made his way down the corridor. He quickly said goodbye to his friends, he didn't feel like hanging out with them today, he just wanted to go home.

"What's your hurry, mutt?" Jou was stopped by none other than his arch enemy.

"Kaiba, just leave me the fuck alone!" Jou shouted. He wasn't in the mood today, he was sick of it.

"My, my, didn't anyone teach you some manners?" came a sarcastic voice. "Maybe you should go back to puppy training"

"Stop it you bastard, I'm not a dog already!" Jou yelled and stormed off into the distance. Kaiba smiled in enjoyment. He loved it when he worked Jou up. And it was so easy to get a reaction from him.

The blonde made it outside to find that it was starting to bucket down with rain. Cold droplets of rain already began hitting his soft, silking skin and soaking his uniform.

"Just my luck, I have to walk home today! Not to mention I have heaps of homework to finish!" cursed the now frustrated blonde.

"I guess you will always be a washed up mutt" laughed the CEO walking towards annoyed boy.

Jou growled. "Well I'm sorry we all cant own big fancy cars like you, moneybags!" Jou was about to snap. He wanted to punch Kaiba's smug face so badly.

"Come on" Kaiba opened up his umbrella and covered it over Jou's head. He slowly leaned in close to the now confused boy and whispered "Ill give you a lift home"

Jou blinked in shock. "Very funny Kaiba, don't patronize me!"

"I'm not kidding, puppy" came a soothing voice. It sounded different. It sounded almost soft.

"Why the hell do you think I would ever get in a car with the likes of you?" Jou shouted back at the brunette, coming out harsher than he had meant to.

"Well, if you would rather walk home and get soaked, then be my guest" Kaiba continued "Or you could take me up of my offer while I'm still in a good mood"

Jou's eyes widened in surprised "A-are you serious? But why?"

Jou watched the other boys face frown as if he didn't know the reason either. He felt something grab his wrist. It was Kaiba's hand. "Just hurry up already, I'm giving you a damn lift!" Kaiba said while dragging the stunned blonde along.

The two boys made their way through the puddles to the stylish dark blue car that laid in front of them. Jou still couldn't believe that Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, the one guy he hated the most, was giving him a lift home. 'This must be a trap' thought the very worried Jou.

He heard the car clicked unlock, he carefully opened the car's door and hopped in.

"Wow, its better than I thought it would be!" shouted the very excited blonde while looking at the cars interior, forgetting everything about being cautious. The car had everything! He was amazed. Kaiba chuckled at the fired up boy.

"You like it?" he asked proudly already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah!" was the fast reply.

"So where do you live?" Kaiba asked. That was when Jou realised. Kaiba would find out Jou lived in such a poor neighbourhood. 'Damn it! I bet he just wanted to know so he can torment me about it tomorrow!' Jou figured. 'Heh, to think I actually thought he was being nice, how stupid of me' Jou's face unknowingly started to look sad. Kaiba noticed this. 'Stupid mutt' he thought.

"Dont worry, I dont care where you live, I promise" he said soothly. It was that same mesmerizing voice again. Jou gave in and told him.

---------------

Seto Kaiba hated school. He often wondered why he still bothered going. Everybody made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach, all the smiles, all the laughs, pathetic! Kaiba thought of these people as childish. He would never let his guard down like that. It was shown as weak and Seto Kaiba was certainly not weak. But he did in fact have one weakness. And that person was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya. He didn't know why it was him, or why he was so drawn to him, he just seemed to feel different whenever he was around him. That is why he is always so mean to him. He didn't want to drop his guard down.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kaiba though drastically. 'What the hell came over me, offering that good for nothing mutt a lift!' He kicked himself for letting his guard down. 'He just looked so sad standing out there in the rain' Kaiba smiled to himself still remembering how the blonde looked. - His hair drooping down, stuck to his face due to the rain. Drops falling from the sky landing onto his delicate face and sliding down his sweet lips. Kaiba snapped out of his daydream. 'Man, I think I've finally lost it'

-----------------

The drive was quiet and awkward. Except for the pitter-patter of the rain on Kaiba's car. But even so, Jou disliked the silence so he decided to break the ice.

"So, um, Kaiba..." he started.

"What?" was the cold reply before Jou had the chance to finish what he was saying.

"O-oh, um, I was just wondering, I-if you were feeling okay" he stuttered "I mean, why are you being so nice, especially to someone you hate" Jou felt embarrassed. 'Why am I so nervous' he thought.

"I don't hate you" replied the CEO.

"What? You dont?" said Jou, wondering if he had just heard him right.

"Nope, to tell you the truth, you are one of the few people I like" Kaida said without thinking. 'Shit, why did I say that'

Jou was in fits of laughter "Like? Yeah right!" he said still laughing "You pick a fight with me every chance you get!" Obviously Jou thought he was joking. Which was a good thing, he didn't mean to let that slip, he had been acting weird all day.

"Just kidding, mutt!" Kaiba said lightly and joined into the laugher. The two boys were actually having a civil conversation with each other.

"Now go on, get out of my sight" said the brunette. Jou just realised they had already arrived at his house. He almost felt sad that the two were parting.

"Uh, Kaiba, T-thanks" Jou said shyly scratching the back of his head.

"Don't mention it" he replied "No seriously, don't mention it, or your dead!"

------------------

Jou lay down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. 'Did all that really happen?' he thought. 'I must admit, Kaiba isn't that bad of a guy after all' a soft smile was placed upon his face before he fell into a deep sleep. Could this be the beginning of something new?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that's chapter one guys! I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think!! Thanks!!!

R&R

^_^


End file.
